Everything You Want
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: These a series of one to multiple-shot fictions. From rewriting Duets putting Puck/Quinn and Brittany/Santana together also Finchel. Songs from Meatloaf and The Fray. A multiple-chapter fiction with a faberry pairing. Claudia, Joan and Kristina are mine
1. Chapter 1

Everything You want

By

BornThisWay201

Author's Note

**This is a Santana and Brittany, Puck and Quinn re-write of history…**

Part One

Quinn went driving around the gas station and saw Puck's truck as she thought about it for a minute, she pulled into the parking lot next to where he was. Quinn was going to have this out and so she walked straight to him. "Puck." Quinn called out.

"What do you want?" Puck asked and Quinn responded, "I want an answer about this summer." Puck didn't know where this was coming from and responded to get a hint. "You don't share a baby and just turned off everything you felt." Quinn said and Puck was really to blow her off. "I want an answer." Quinn demanded and Puck turned to her. "What else did we have? You didn't want to raise her!" Puck yelled and added, "That would…" Quinn paused because he was the verge of something that matter. "She was beautiful and had your eyes. I thought that would be….Whatever…." Puck said and Quinn responded, "Come on just say it." Puck paused and said, "It just she's the best of us and it scares me that the both of us could make something like that." "What are you doing?" Quinn asked and Puck told her about what he was going to do.

"I'll make you deal as long as it doesn't have actual sex. You could have me just don't do that."

Quinn said and Puck responded, "Your only doing this…" "Haven't you learned I don't do anything unless I want to? You get me if you don't do that as long as it's not actual sex just a lot of fooling around." Quinn offered and Puck responded, "When?" "Now…" Quinn said and Puck didn't do it.

The next day, Quinn walked in and saw Puck then walked up to her. "Was that more fun then doing that?" Quinn asked and Puck responded, "It was and I want to thank you….So listen at Glee today I am going to sing a song for you listen to the song." Quinn agreed to. So as Glee began and Will was about to start. Puck wanted to do something and said, "I like to dedicate this to you Quinn. I know you like that group The Fray, I don't get it there too soft for me but I like this song…"

The song he sang was You Found Me and Brittany looked at Santana remembering something about that day about how she first met Santana at the playground. Finn looked at Rachel with guilt in his eyes while Rachel looked at him with love….

So Will told them about the duet contest and Will introduce Sam who had eye contact with Kurt. Kurt saw that and as Kurt walked out of the Glee club wanted to a duet with him. Sam was skeptical and then heard Kurt's choices.

"We're going to do this I don't feel comfortable singing show tunes. Could we meet in the middle somewhere?" Sam asked and Kurt responded, "Okay." "Can you sing?" Sam asked and Kurt responded, "Guess you need to hear for yourself." "I guess I will." Sam flirted back.

'"I think we should do a duet." Quinn said and Puck responded, "I did the Fray for you if we do this then we do a song I choose." Quinn thought about that was fair and expect the worst. "Meatloaf." Puck said and Quinn thought it was going to be worst. "Which song?" Quinn asked and Puck responded, "Come over tonight for dinner and we're talk about it or whatever or not and I'll just pick it." "I want a say." Quinn said and Puck responded, "Then come to dinner." "I will." Quinn said and Puck responded back, "Whatever." Rachel heard this and knew this new union is going to be the one to beat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything You want _

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_Three weeks later it was the mash-up as the girls would getting ready. Santana and Brittany would getting into there outfits. Quinn put on her bandana and Santana jokingly said, "If Puck could see us he would die and go to wherever." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Why are you with Sam? Why are you with Finn? Rachel he broke up with you for us and doesn't know what to do with you. I mean sometimes we want you to take you out back to bitch slap you." _

_Brittany didn't know where this was coming from. "Why do you care?" Rachel asked and Quinn had to agree with Rachel. "Because Quinn is totally not over Puck and Finn totally…." Brittany was about to finished and Santana covered her mouth then escorted her out. However those words got to Quinn a little bit. _

_So they did the performance and as Will left. "Puck." Quinn said as she walked to him and said, "I'm glad your out and that crack about dodging a bullet I was being….me." "Don't worry baby mama." Puck said and Quinn gave him a hug then went off with Sam. Santana in her own bitchy way was playing matchmaker. Brittany tackled her with a hug. _

"_Duck tackle." Brittany said and Santana responded, "What was that for? "That was cool." Brittany said and then started kissing her neck which was tickling Santana. This was a new Santana actually happy but somewhat wondering about a few things about her duck…. _


	3. Brittany Smart

_Everything You Want_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

_**This is a one-shot fiction of Brittany really smart and has nothing to do with the last two parts**_

_The whole New Directions was shocked because it was found out that after the whole club took the I.Q test everyone thought it was going to be Artie that scores off the charts. . _

"_Wait wheels is second." Santana said and Will responded, "The one who's number has an I.Q over one hundred and ninety. It was Brittany who was thirty points above Artie." Will said and everyone was shocked including Artie. "Brittany, I have to ask, why hide it? This is something to be proud of." Will said and everyone was waiting for her to responded, _

"_When I was thirteen was I was reading on a ninth grade level and everyone wanted me to Tudor them but when they got me alone. They wanted to just…." Brittany said and added, "They pass a rumor that I was a tease and so that was it. I just shut it down, I appear I was stupid but I secretly still passed all my assignments and made sure it was Santana who helped me with my work. I finally decided to come out when I was at the auditorium a certain day when Quinn was really mean to Rachel. Rachel came back with that song and Rachel we've been so horrible to you but I looked up to you in a way because you still have your head up. I want to let you know that I admire that and It was the easiest thing in the world voting for you as M.V.P.…." Brittany said_

"_In a way you lie to us." Finn said and Santana responded, "First off if she wants to act like that it's her right." "People still make fun of you, why hide from you are?" Quinn asked and Brittany threw down her chair this was the first time she was angry…_

"_I don't know Quinn…I know I was just as bad but how you ripped on Rachel all the time. I did my part but you continue over and over again! I couldn't be that strong, I would have asked for a transfer because of bitches like you and at least San tries not to do it anymore. We both know that you've pick on someone so bad that they threw up to death because you verbally abuse her to the about her weight! I saw her die in a pool of her own vomit. Sometimes when I say things it's because my mother had me over-medicated for Post Traumatic stress disorder.…." Brittany said and Quinn didn't believe she brought that up. _

" _Rachel, why the hell do you want Finn? Let's review Finn slept with Santana and didn't tell you. What if he knocked her up? He dropped you because he wanted to be a rock star. When Santana, Quinn and myself made fun of you how many times did that sun of a bitch defend you. You know Quinn your perfect for him. You need a lapdog and he fits." Brittany finished. _

"_What about the magic comb and Santa?" Artie asked and Santana responded, "What about when Rachel said I was just going to be on a pole?" Brittany gave a sad look to Rachel. Even if she was doing it for the right reasons, it was still wrong._

"_I got back at Rachel by making all those fashion ideas mine, didn't you remember someone sending you a present?." Brittany said and looked at Rachel then at Santana who remembered that necklace. _

"_As much as I do respect you, I didn't like you very much for hurting Santana. Oh Finn in the Johnson game after you said Santana wasn't worth it. I paid the line backer to hit you to the point that you had to be bench. Oh when Dave was picking on Kurt after he left and when he came back from being kicked out of school.. It just popped up gay guy sites on the computer he would used for class and I would have made it worst when he slushee Artie but we needed him." Brittany said and everyone was speechless. _

"_Wow." Will said and added, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything." _

_Santana started to laugh really loud. "Oh man Brit, I thought I was good at payback." Santana said and added, "You beat me." "Oh the magic comb I didn't say anything because it was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me next to that night on my 15__th__ birthday from San. I believe in Santa because Christmas is about magic and Santa is Christmas.." _

_After Glee, Brittany sat down as Artie actually wheel away but a few stayed behind, they would Rachel, Santana, Puck and Lauren as Quinn sitting back stewing on what she did. "I think your still cool." Lauren said and Rachel responded, "I'm sorry Santana for what I said…" "It's okay Berry I know you would defending Finn." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I think Artie is mad at me." "Screw wheels, I mean I know you are with him but your still the same Brittany and I'm a bitch for not speaking to you.." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I think Artie loves me because I'm hot and figures if he treats me special then he could do anything like throw dollar bills at me when I got drunk. Oh I kiss Sam to make you jealous." _

"_Wow." Santana said and added, "You are so hot right now." "You've always been hot to me." Brittany said and Lauren responded, "You never got back at me for beating Santana up." Brittany looked at Santana and Santana admitted she started that fight. So they all walked out with her and Quinn just stare at Brittany didn't know what to think of it, she didn't realize how much of an awful person she was. _


	4. Meet the Raynes

_Everything You want_

_By _

_BornThisWay201_

_Part four- _

_**This might be a multi-parts….Joan and Kristina Rayne are half-sister of Rachel.. Joan and Kristina are fairly popular and Rachel is out of the slushee radar. Quinn was taken in by the Rayne sisters after her father kicked her out and her father still lives. Rachel and Finn are a couple Kristina has a crush on Brittany…**_

_The night before…._

_Quinn was getting ready in home with her towel on her head…_

"_**Do you ever wanted to turned around to see me in your eyes?" Quinn's image of Rachel was behind her. **__Quinn sighed. __**"Your just in my head, so go away." Rachel mocked her and said, "Now if I had a quarter for every single time you said that.." **__Quinn's image of Rachel started to kiss the back of her neck and then held her. __**"Face it Quinn, the best thing in the world happened when my step-sisters came.." Rachel said and added, "Speaking…of which…" Quinn took a breath in….**_

_Rachel was waking up herself and Rachel saw an image in her head of Quinn.._

"_**Now Rachel what did I tell you about thinking about me? There's something obviously wrong with you because your thinking of the very woman who hurt you so bad.." Rachel's image of Quinn started to kiss the short's woman neck…**__ Rachel got up and the image of Quinn stood in front of her. "__**Your not getting away from me…" The image of Quinn said and kissed Rachel with her hands holding her face…**_


	5. Auditions 20

_Everything You Want_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part FIVE_

"_Ladies come on!" Claudia Rayne, the mother of Kristina and Joan yelled to all three girls. Kristina had she short, converse sneakers and a blouse while Joan did her usual dressed like her mother with a nice dress and boots. Quinn did her conservative outfit with a long dress and ankle boots. _

_Kristina was practicing scales and so was Quinn. Joan turned to the both of them and got her bagels ready made sure she made something for Quinn, Kristina and the soon to be arriving Rachel and Finn. Joan did not like Finn for dumping Rachel for a date with Santana and as Kristina puts it, her Brittany. _

_Claudia loved this household she had, it made going to work more fun because of all the future she was investing in. As there was a knock on the door, it was Rachel with Finn. "Hey hun." Claudia said and Rachel gave her a big hug. "Finn…" Claudia said with attitude and heard the scales as Rachel joined in with hugs all around. Rachel was in music camp all summer which was thirty minutes away spending the rest of the Summer with Finn and the girls would taking care of business in New York. Her mother signed off on any trips Quinn wanted to take or anything. _

"_Now everyone is cool with Quinn and I doing Cheerios, I'm going to missed my outfits." Joan whined and Quinn responded, "It's okay that's why school is only on the weekend. I think you should also joined cheerios Kris, I know you want Brittany." "I'll get her." Kristina said and Rachel responded, "And whatever I could do to move that alone I will." So everyone left to go to school as the Rayne sisters walked in first and bypassed Jewfro as they would in the lockers. _

_Santana walked to Kristina. "So I heard your sister is going for Cheerios." Santana said and Kristina responded, "Yes she is. I'm going to New Directions." "That's cool Rachel said you got skills but there's no macking on Brittany I'm the one who loves her." Santana said and Kristina responded, "That's why I'm the only person who knows your gay because your so proud that your in love with Brittany." "I'm proud I haven't punch you in your face…" Santana said and Brittany walked up quietly saying, "San…." Santana gave Brittany a look and walked away. Joan rubbed Kristina's back. "Don't worry sis you're get her." _

_Brittany looked at Santana and the Latino put her head on Brittany chest. "I'm not medicated much." Brittany said and added, "I still think my cat reads my diary." "Brittany we got a lock for it." Santana said and Brittany responded, "He could be a cat burglar." Santana giggled and stopped. "Do you want to come out?" Santana asked and Brittany was thinking about it…_

"_I don't know San-San if we come out you know how people are too Kurt." Brittany said and Santana responded, "I may not like the pain in the ass sisters but they would find a way to knock off anyone who hurts Kurt and I remember Joan persistent wanting Kurt to model." Brittany thought about it and speaking of Kurt. _

"_Kristina." Kurt said and the taller blonde gave him a look. "Dressing as good as ever." Kristina said and Kurt responded, "You trying to butter me up." "You would get all the season of CR wear and…"Kristina said and Kurt responded, "The professional rule…" "I'll find a way around it, my mother is Claudia Rayne." Kristina said. _

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**As the events fell accordingly, Rachel discover Sunshine, Quinn weeded out Santana for her surgery and Joan easily made cheerios but the head went to Quinn. Joan and Santana would at the bottom which made Kristina laughed her ass off. Sam ditched going to Glee practice and Rachel send Sunshine to a crack house… **_


End file.
